When It All Comes Crashing Down
by LC8422
Summary: Auggie's always been there for Annie when things have gone bad, now that Auggie's the one in trouble, it's Annie's turn to be the rock.
1. Chapter 1

**When It All Comes Crashing Down**

Summary: All that matters in the end, is who holds you together when it all falls apart

Author Note: My first jump into Covert Affairs fanfiction, but like a lot of people I find myself drawn to the Auggie/Annie dynamic. This is a little idea that's been running in my head and I wanted to see where it went. So here's the first chapter just to see how I do. Also, not making any money off of this and don't own any of the characters.

It has always been Auggie. He was the voice in her ear when the shots were fired, when the bomb exploded, when the supposed easy mission went haywire. He was the one keeping her calm, keeping it together. His voice through the ear piece was comfort and kindness and a promise that he would get her home.

He kept her together when the world was trying to take her apart. When Joan made her feel like an idiot and want to quit, when her sister forced another of her awful prospective husbands on her each Thursday night, and when Ben Mercer walked back into her life, even though Auggie didn't know it, he was her sanity in the entire think.

So when Auggie came knocking on the door of the guest house at 2 am in the pouring rain, waking Annie from some much needed sleep, of course she jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"Auggie! What are you doing?" She asked/yelled while pulling him inside. "You're soaked and its freezing outside. Stay there."

Annie went down the hall to grab a to a towel, not waiting for a response for the shivering tech operative standing her living room. Gathering a couple towels and a blanket out of the hall close, she headed back to his side, handing him one towel while she used the other to mop up the pool of water gathering at Auggie's feet. That's when she realized, Auggie hadn't said one word to her, he was just staring with this look on his face of complete sadness and horror all in one.

"Aug... Auggie... what's wrong?" She stood up, taking the towel out of his hand and using it to dry his hair.

"I screwed up Annie, really, I screwed up."

He said it with such a vacant tone, she was scared. This wasn't her Auggie, her rock and her best friend. Neither of them said anything as she finished drying him off and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Leading him over to the couch, they both sat down. Annie put an arm around her friend's shoulders in a comforting manner, like he had so many times before this. They sat like that for a few minutes before Auggie broke the silence.

"You were right Annie. I was playing with fire, I got burnt. I don't know what to do."

"How about telling me what's going on? I'm a little confused here Aug."

"Liza."

Liza Hearn. The person out to ruin the agency. The reporter who had a leak somewhere in Langley feeding her sensitive information. The woman Auggie was sleeping with in order to find the leak and report it to Joan. All without Joan or Arthur Campbell's knowledge. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Joan and Arthur found out," Annie said as the realization hit her.

"Not Arthur, not yet anyway, but it's only a matter of time. Annie I messed up. I thought I could do this on my own, prove I'm still useful as more then a desk jockey. I never thought... never planned on..." Auggie couldn't finished his sentence. He just sat there, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out as he struggled to comprehend how it had all come crashing down around him. The end of his career, his life as he had come to know it. The friends he had made would turn on him, co workers wouldn't speak to him, and of course the betrayal in Joan's voice. That had probably hurt the most.

Auggie was completely not paying attention, just focusing on everything that had happened in the last day. So he was a little surprised when he felt pressure on his shoulder, pulling him down on the couch to lay down. His head hit something soft, a pillow most likely, and the faint scent of grapefruit hit him. Annie.

When Joan had finished with him, Auggie had stood in his apartment for almost a half hour, in same spot when Joan had yelled, screamed, and berated him for this stupid move. She had stormed out, stating plainly that she couldn't protect him from this one. After she had left, there was only one place Auggie could think to go.

So here he was, laying on Annie's couch, with his head on a pillow on her lap. Annie ran her fingers through his hair at a slow steady pace. The act was comforting, similar to a mother comforting a child. And just like a mother, Annie muttered comforting words to him.

"Shhh Aug, its ok. It'll be ok, we'll think of something. Just rest for a bit."

Annie watched as Auggie fought to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted both mentally and physically, she could tell, hell she's been there plenty of times herself. At this point, Auggie almost seemed to be in some sort of shock or denial, she wasn't sure which, probably both.

A million thoughts ran through her mind. How did Joan find out? How much trouble was Auggie in? Did they think he was the traitor? Would he lose his job? What would she do without him?

Annie was pulled out of her thoughts by a warm hand on her own. She looked down and met Auggie's forever blank eyes that still managed to stare right through her.

"Annie, I am so sorry. You were right. I should have ended it when you told me to."

"Auggie... what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**When It All Comes Crashing Down**

Author Note: Wow, thanks for all the reviews and story watches. I appreciate it So this chapter is going to explain a more of what happened actually to poor Auggie that day. I don't own any of the characters mentioned and I am not making any money off of any of this. Enjoy!

"Auggie... what happened?"

"What's that saying about women scorned?" Auggie asked.

"You mean hell hath no fury?" Annie replied eye brow raised,

"Yeah that one," Auggie said as he sat up on the couch. He leaned his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. Annie waited patiently for Auggie to begin.

"I was ending it. The ops, the relationship, what ever it was. I couldn't help myself. Every time she was around me I just kept thinking of what you had said, about James Bond, and being a lonely old man. And then the whole thing with Tash. I just, I just felt dirty and complete slime ball for what I was doing. Then the other day, I don't know, she was talking and there was this tone in her voice. It was this sound of happiness and being content, and I never meant for it to become like that with us. I don't want to be her version of what I went through. That kind of heart break, I can't be the cause of that. So I decided to end it. Tonight. No intel is worth that price."

Annie couldn't help but both admire and feel heartbreak for her friend. He was doing the right thing, the thing she had wanted since she had first found out about this whole Liza Hearn thing. And at the same time, he didn't like what he had become, a man totally about the agency, about the mission. And she knew deep down that wasn't Auggie, at least not now. It might have been, at some point, but not her friend. He wouldn't do to a woman what Ben Mercer had done to her.

"So I take it, it didn't go well?"

"No, it didn't go well, at all."

Annie scooted closer to her friend, side by side, and put her arm around his shoulder, pulling the blanket from the couch up around his shoulders. "Tell me".

"There isn't that much to tell. She came over last night to my place after work. I was already home, when she walked in, I told her we had to talk. I didn't give her details, I just told her this wasn't going to work out. That I wasn't what she needed or wanted me to be. First she accused me of using her for the agency, trying to get intel out of her..."

"Which is exactly what you were doing," Annie pointed out.

"I know that, but I couldn't let her know that. Treason is a pretty tough ticket. So I went with a more general guy out." Auggie sort of half smiled, the beginnings of the familiar smirk Annie was so use to from her friend.

"Which was?"

"That I met someone else."

"Owww, ouch! Harsh."

"Yeah she thought so to. Then she started ranting and raving about who it was."

"Really, any good names on that list?" Annie asked innocently.

"A few." Auggie replied vaguely.

"Hmmmm," was Annie's only response.

In fact there had been only one name on the list from Liza. a certain blonde operative who's couch he was sitting on. Liza had flown off the handle when Auggie had mentioned another woman. "Let me guess, its your little blonde seeing eye dog, isn't it?," Liza had said, using the same term Tasha had. "You may be blind but your not stupid Auggie, I've seen it and heard it. The way you talk to her on the phone, the way you gravitate to her in a room. I should have known."

Auggie decided to leave that part of the conversation out for now. He had enough to deal with, without thinking about any of that.

"Ok so you tell her you are seeing someone else, how does that change into Joan finding out about it all?" Annie asked.

"Honestly Annie, I'm not really sure. She left after our conversation, I thought it was over. You know a couple of threatening phone calls in the middle of the night, maybe a late night knock at more door next week. Instead I get Joan pounding on the door to my apartment that night. Yelling at me to let her the hell in or so help her she'll send me on a mission to Siberia for 10 years."

"Hmm tough choice, Joan in your apartment or 10 years in Siberia. Both are pretty cold," Annie deadpanned.

Auggie turned his head to look remotely in her direction. "Look I know you and Joan have cracked heads here, but she really does mean well. She worried about all of us. She just has an odd way of showing it."

Annie didn't make a verbal response, just a little noise that assured Auggie she wasn't exactly on the same page as him about that.

"Ok," Annie said. "So Joan's at your door, then what."

"She comes in ranting about something I didn't quite catch. I think I heard something along the lines of, 'of all the stupid, idiotic things I've done, this one takes the cake'. So I asked her what she was talking about. She said information had recently come to her attention that I was the leak at the CIA."

"But your not..." there was a slight questioning tone in her voice, Auggie knew he heard.

"No Annie, I told you before I'm not. I promise you with everything I am, I am not the leak."

There was moment of silence. Auggie could tell Annie was weighing her information and making a decision whether or not to believe him. "I trust you Aug, I told you that, Annie assured him. For a little assurance, she leaned over a placed a friendly peck on his cheek. Auggie felt the warmth radiating from the contact. Maybe Liza hadn't been so off after all. "So what happened next?"

"I told her everything. About meeting Liza by chance and jumping on the opportunity to try to find the leak. How my plan was to find the intel and report back to her. I told her every piece of information I had so far."

"And?"

"And she said it didn't mean anything. That Liza was naming me as the source personally. That should have told her what I was doing earlier, that this could have been avoided. That unless I found out who the real leak was, and soon, I was going down and there wasn't anything she could do to protect me."

"And that's it, everything?" Annie asked.

"What more do you want Annie? My life is over, there is a strong chance I am going to jail for this whole thing, and the only job I see in future involve the words, would you like fries with that?"

Annie mulled over the information Auggie had given her. So Liza hadn't taken the ending of the relationship very well at all. Annie supposed she wasn't one to throw stones. She still had that stupid bracelet after all. But it didn't make sense. Obviously Joan didn't think Auggie was the leak, or she wouldn't have warned him. But the missing piece here was how in the world did Joan know and not Arthur? And how long before she told.

A second knock at her door in the middle of the night caused Annie to jump. This was light but far more authoritative.

"Geez Annie, some sort of late night party at your place tonight?" Auggie asked.

Annie looked over to the glass door. Standing there hands on her hips, looking perfectly put together despite the late hour stood her boss.

"Joan." Annie simply stated.


	3. Chapter 3

** When It All Comes Crashing Down**

Author Note: Wow. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Glad to see I'm getting this somewhat right. So Joan's going set us up for the rest of the action to come and we should be good. As usual, not making any money or own anyone...although I would love to know where one can buy their own Auggie. :)

Ch 3.

Despite the pouring rain and late hour, Joan Campbell was both a picture of perfection and terror as she stood at Annie Walker's door. Annie walked over to open the door and allow Joan entry into one of the few places she never thought to have invaded by her boss.

"Joan... you're here... in my guesthouse, " was all Annie muttered as she walked back toward Auggie. Half to support herself, and half to keep Auggie between her and Joan. Like Auggie said, one can never be too careful.

"Technically, Annie, this is your sister's guesthouse, you being the guest," Joan pointed out and she shook off the umbrella she had been carrying.

Auggie spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, "Gee Joan, awful lot of house calls you're making tonight."

Joan didn't respond she simply stood in place, hands on her hip, surveying what she considered to be her two best employees. Joan knew as soon as she had left Auggie's where he would go.

The extended silence in the room was deafening. Finally Auggie spoke up again.

"Look Joan, Annie didn't know anything, don't take this out on her. I swear, i just told her tonight. Please."

Joan's raised eyebrow told Annie she didn't believe a word of it. So Annie was a little surprised by Joan's next words.

"Of course not Auggie, because if she did, she would have reported it to me. I'm not here to yell at Annie, or you for that matter. But I meant what I said Auggie, once Arthur finds out, I can't help you."

"Wait," Annie paused, "Once Arthur finds out? You haven't told him."

"He's without communication for the moment, so I won't talk to him until Monday."

What Joan left out was the reason her husband was out of contact with both herself and the agency. He left on a weekend golf trip after a late dinner on Friday. While he was in the shower his phone had gone off, multiple times from the same number. Though she wouldn't admit it, her jealous side got the better of her. She checked the voicemails left. Imagine her surprise when Liza Hearn's voice came through the phone, leaving a detailed message of the identity of the CIA leak.

Joan knew better. She knew that sound in the other woman's voice. The sound of betral, of bitterness. It was the sound of a woman who had just had her heart trampled on. Which is why she didn't believe a word the reporter said.

When she went to Auggie's apartment earlier, she was pissed. That she couldn't deny. She was angry he had put himself in such a dangerous position with out any back up. There were things out there far more dangerous then a gun. And a heartbroken woman was one of them.

After checking the voicemails, and erasing them, Arthur's phone had a little accident involving a broken bottle of cologne. Joan apologized for making such a mess, she was just helping him pack after all. Being left with two choices, go to the agency and get a new encrypted phone but miss his flight, or a relaxing weekend with the boys, he decided to go ahead and enjoy his weekend. After all, he was going with the three Brutus's themselves. Anyone that needed to reach him could do it through them. Joan promised to call in an order for a new phone to be on his desk on Monday morning when he walked in.

Joan looked at both her agents who were still standing in place staring at her. Well Annie staring like she had just seen a ghost and Auggie facing a little above her left shoulder. Apparently neither of them understanding she was throwing a life line here.

"Whether you are or aren't the leak Auggie, Liza Hearn is ready to throw you under the proverbial bus here. And the person who truly is guilty is going to get away. Think about that this weekend. Enjoy your night." And with that Joan Campbell left, hoping those two were as smart and talented as she believed them both to be.

"Ok," Auggie said as he heard the door shut, "That was cryptic, even for the CIA." Auggie waited but heard no reply from his cohort and best friend. "Annie?"

"She's giving us a shot here." Annie replied.

"Huh? Annie, sweetie, if there is some sort of visual to go along with this, you are going to have to help the blind guy out."

"She left something on the counter. It's a copy of Liza Hearn's credit card bill." Annie was reading the few pages that Joan had discreetly dropped on Annie's counter top before heading out. At first Annie had thought it was legal paperwork for Auggie, that she was recommending a good lawyer. But then, the way she had said the part about the guilty party getting away...

"She's giving us a window to find out who the leak really is. And a way to do it."

Auggie still looked confused, "Ok , I appreciate her not telling Arthur gives me a few more days to enjoy life without an orange jump suit. But the credit card bill is going to help us how?"

"Honestly Auggie... you were a field agent right?"

"Damn good one. But I'm still missing something here."

"Well Mr Ladies's Man, let me give you an a little insight into what a woman does when a guy like you breaks her heart."

Auggie crossed his arms. This was unknown territory for him, trusting Annie was his only option here, "And that would be?"

"Make herself feel worth while again. Shopping trips, a night out on the town, but mostly, a make over."

"A make over? Seriously?"

"Really, nothing makes a girl feel like a million bucks after a new hair cut and some major pampering. And a woman like Liza prides herself on her appearance, so she is going to go to a nice place, somewhere where they make a day of it."

"Ok," Auggie said as it was coming together, "And how does that help me with my problem?"

"Because Liza Hearn and I are going to spend some quality time together at the spa. And you're paying."


	4. Chapter 4

**When It All Comes Crashing Down**

Author Note: Again thanks everyone for the reviews. Thanks Helena for the Auggie plushie... it will have to do for now ;) . I guess after tonight's episode this is kind of A/U now but still fun. Time to see Annie in action. I warn you there is a little Auggie bashing here, but as we all know heartbroken women can be cruel. I promise I will make it up to you all in a future chapter.

Now here's the deal. You are going to get 2 chapters posted because to be honest, I am going to be out of communication for a few day myself. So you'll have to make due with chapter 4 and 5 until I get back.

Chp 4

Annie Walker strutted into the front door of Serenity Day Spa like a woman on a mission (sorry couldn't resist), Saturday morning. Thanks to the conveniently acquired credit card bill, Annie found the spa that Liza went to usually once a month to have her hair touched up before a big interview. The trick was figuring out exactly when/if Liza would be in. Annie's instincts proved right. As she sat across the street around 8am, she watched Liza Hearn, in an old wool jacket and a pair of sunglasses head into the front door of one of the most expensive spas in town.

This was going to be fun.

Annie checked her watch, she had Auggie make her an appointment at 815 and 10 am just in case. Auggie had made the appointments when the spa first opened at 7, stating that he was her assistant and she wasn't sure exactly what time she would be able to get in. An all day spa trip started early, but after a long night, Liza might not have been such an early bird. Thankfully Annie's instincts were correct and the 815 appointment would be just right.

"Hello, welcome to Serenity," said the over perky brunette at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Annie Walker, I have an appointment for a full treatment at 815."

"Oh yes, Ms Walker, your assistant called when we first opened. Glad you could make it to the early appointment, as I told him on the phone, its much more relaxing in the morning when you can enjoy your day with us."

"Thank you I truly appreciate it. I had a, uh, rough night to say the least." Annie threw in a little sniffle at the end, trying her best to look sad and depressed.

"Oh you poor thing, well trust me a day of pampering is just what you need to forget it. Follow me around the changing room and we will get you all set up and ready to go." Annie followed behind the woman, scouting for Liza as she went.

"If you'll go in here and get changed, just leave your things, and then you can head to the sauna to start the day off, help relax the muscles. It's aromatherapy, lavender and vanilla to help relax. It's right down the hall to the left."

"Miss"

"Suzie please"

"Suzie, I know this might be an odd question but is this a personal sauna? I've just had an unbelievably rough night and I just don't really want to talk to anyone."

"I'm sorry, its not. But there is only one other customer in there right now and to be honest sweetie, I think she is in the same boat as you."

"Oh ok, thank you."

"Not a problem, if you need anything at all while you're in there, just hit turn on the switch by the door, that will let us know up front. We'll be in to get you after a half hour to take you for your massage treatment."

And with that, Suzie headed out the door. Annie changed quickly into the robe laying on the couch in the changing room. "Hmmm glad I'm not footing the bill for this op," Annie muttered to herself after feeling the fine quality of the robe.

She headed down to the door to the sauna and took a deep breath before turning the handle. Liza Hearn sat with her head down at the far end of the wooden benches. She didn't even look up when the door shut. Annie took a seat at the other end, avoiding eye contact herself. She probably only had about 15 to 20 minutes before they came back for Liza and Annie needed to get the messy part over with before then.

She sniffled a little, still no response from Liza, then a little hiccup in her breath, still nothing. Man, thought Annie, this woman is heartless. Finally Annie let a half sob, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you, I just, had a really..."

"YOU! You little tramp, what did he do, send you here to spy on me?" Yep, now Annie confirm she had made contact.

"Spy for HIM? Why the hell would I do that? I can't believe this!. What the hell are you doing here." Annie retorted.

"Me? You have a lot of nerve. I can't not believe you two." Liza stood up and made her way to the door.

"Wait, what do you mean, you two? Shouldn't it be the other way around" Annie lowered her voice, surprise inflected in her voice.

"Oh don't play that came with me. You know what I mean. Auggie dumped me for you. I get it, your cute, younger, and follow him around like a lost puppy dog. But I know you're not stupid. And neither am I so don't degrade me."

"Liza, I'm not playing stupid, but you've got it all wrong. Auggie dumped me last night not you."

Liza stopped in her place, hand on the door. "What?"

"Last night he came by my place. Told me it was over, that he'd fallen in love with you, and that was it, we were over." Annie made sure to throw a couple of solid sobs in at the end.

"You and him, were seeing each other?" Liza looked closely at Annie's face. This was the judgement moment. Annie was a good liar, despite her sister's opinion to the contrary, but Liza Hearn was very good at spotting a liar. This would have to be Annie's best show yet. Thankfully she had some specific details that only a best friend would have the privilege of knowing. Like the fact that he spends every Wednesday night with a bunch of geeky friends of his talking about the latest software encryption's or hacker codes to hit the web.

"Yeah we'd slip away at work some late nights, Wednesdays mostly."

"Wednesdays? He told me he went to some guy named Sherman's house."

"Yeah, don't tell me you didn't know about it?" Annie asked.

"You mean you did? You knew about me?" Liza asked.

"Well yeah. But he told me he was just using you. Trying to get information out on who the leak was. That's Auggie I guess, his only love is the agency".

Oh God, if Auggie could hear her right now he would be losing it.

"Using me?"

"That's what he told me, obviously it was a little more then that."

Liza turned around and walked slowly back to bench she was sitting on.

"Using me. That egotistical, sleazy, blind bastard. He had the nerve, the balls, to use me. Me. He never wanted to even talk about it. I was the one that would always bring it up..."

Annie sat in silence letting Liza rant for a few more minutes while she sat there, calculating her next move. Finally Annie spoke up, breaking Liza' rant.

"That's how he works," Annie said flatly, "He takes what he needs from you and moves on."

Suddenly Annie found herself in a flashback. With Ben, but this time it wasn't of their amazing time in Sri Lanka. This time it was him, in her room, with that damn match book and that damn painting.

_Whoa Annie_ She thought _not the time for your head to be out of the game._

Liza stood up from the bench on the other end of the room. The moment of truth had arrived. Either Liza would head for the door, and Auggie would be behind bars by lunch on Monday or she'd let her undeniable need to believe that it wasn't her fault, that she was worthy, that he was the bastard, it wasn't something wrong with her, overcome her and take over. Annie held her breath as Liza walked past Annie.

And took a seat on the other side of her.

Phase 1 accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

**When It All Comes Crashing Down**

Author's Note: Alright so to make up for the Auggie bashing in the last chapter, we get a little reward. Won't be posting for another few days, work and such. But I figure this will tide you all over for awhile until I can get back next week some time. Enjoy.

As usual, making no money off of any of this.

Chp 5

"Four hundred and twenty dollars!" Auggie said/shouted in Annie's general direction.

"Actually that was before I tipped the girls. More like five ten." Annie corrected.

"Ughhhh!" Auggie grumbled back.

"Keep complaining, do you have any idea what the going bail rate for treason is at the moment? Any way I'm the one who had to hang out in the same room as that viper."

"Viper huh?"

"Yeah you know deadly, poisonous, goes right for the death kill. Trust me buddy, leaving you alone in a room with her at this point would be bad for your health." Annie said as she took a sip out of her glass of wine.

"Trust me, no plans on that in the near future." Auggie sighed as he leaned back in the couch. "Well, did it work?"

"She trusts me."

"Glad to see you two bonded so well over your massages."

"Actually the good stuff wasn't until the enhancement facials. We spent the massages mostly bashing you." Annie said.

"Great. My dream come true. Two women in my life tearing me to pieces verbally while being rubbed down by Claude and Marcelle."

"Actually it was Tony and Troy but that's beside the point."

Auggie had to laugh at that one. His smiles had been few and far between since last night, but leave it to Annie to bring it back out in him. They had spent most of the night working up a plan. Finally Annie had passed out on the couch around 4 am, her head on Auggie's shoulder. He thought about picking her up and taking her to her bed, but being unfamiliar with the area, he was bound to do just as much damage as good. So instead, he tucked his arm around her shoulder and adjusted them both so he was laying on the couch with Annie laying half next to him, half on top. While Annie slept somewhat comfortably, Auggie spent the time thinking about what Liza had said that night.

When Auggie had said it was someone else, Liza had so easily believed it. She even mentioned things that Auggie himself had failed to notice. When he talked on the phone to Annie, he was completely focused on her, listening not just to what she was saying, but how she was saying it, any hidden meaning. And when he responded, it was always in a softer, friendlier tone then with anyone else. And the gravitating towards her. Any time he smelled that Jo Malone grapefruit and heard those heels, he was like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help himself.

He'd always written off as being part of his disability. He couldn't help but listen more closely, his ears were his biggest gateway into the world. And the voice, well, he couldn't see people's reactions so he had to be careful how he got his point across. He couldn't look someone in the eye and tell if they were offended. And it was always easier to orient himself in a room when he had a focal point, or someone to clear up the discrepancies in what he pictured in his head and what was really going on.

Then again, that didn't explain why it was always Annie. He didn't do that with Joan, and certainly not with Jai or any of the techies.

"Auggie," Annie whispered in a sleep ridden state. Auggie listened to her breathing, still slow and steady, so she hadn't woken up. Just talking in her sleep, about him.

"Auggie, no please don't go."

The heartbreak in Annie's voice was too much for Auggie. His best friend in the entire world, what would she do if he were behind bars.

"Shhh Annie," Auggie whispered as he kissed the top of her head softly. "I'm right here sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." In response, Annie shifted a little closer to Auggie, though he wasn't sure how that was possible, and sighed lightly. Auggie buried his face in her hair and attempted to sleep surrounded by the smell of grapefruit and the feeling of contentment that was emanating from the warm body next to him.

But sleep evaded Auggie even throughout the day while Annie was at the spa. He's stayed at the guesthouse for awhile. Danielle and Michael had taken the girls to upstate New York to visit Michael's parents, so he was free to hang around as long as he needed undetected. He'd walked around a few times, getting the lay of the land as best he could. Annie wasn't exactly the neatest person in the world, and the sand in the bedroom certainly had him thrown for a loop, though he would have to find a creative way to ask about that later. Couldn't have Annie know he was in her bedroom.

Around noon, he called his mom in Illinois. If this plan failed, he wanted to make sure he had said everything that needed to be said to his mom, she would pass the right messages along when it was time. Needless to say he had her a little thrown when he had made a point of saying I love you at least five times in the conversation. When he had hung up with her, he grabbed his walking stick and headed out the door. Damn it if he was going to spend what could possibly be his last 48 hours of freedom in a room, patiently waiting his fate. There was one thing he really wanted to do, in case this all ended badly.

Thankfully the third number pre programmed in his cell phone was a cab company he used frequently. The cab showed up about twenty minutes later and Auggie was out the door. He had his own mission in mind to complete.

So when Annie walked in the door of the guest house after her relaxing day at the spa with The Viper, she was taken a back to see the coffee table laid out with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, two plates with what looked to be some of the tastiest chicken alfredo she had ever seen, and a bottle of wine.

"Annie, have a nice relaxing day did we?" Auggie said as she took off her coat.

"Working mostly, but you know, found some time to enjoy myself. Auggie, this looks amazing." Annie said.

"Well, no matter how this turns out Annie, I wanted to say thank you."

"Auggie this is going to work. We're going to find the leak and this will all go away" Annie assured her best friend.

"Either way Annie, thank you, for everything. Now if you can help me find some wine glasses we can enjoy dinner. I was afraid if I went routing around in your sister's house I might break something. " Auggie said, leading her in the general direction of the door.

"Heck I'm surprised you managed to find the plates without breaking your leg on a Barbie doll." Annie said, taking his offered arm.

"I didn't. I bought new plates. Didn't want to risk it."

Annie had to laugh," I have to agree, you've risked enough these last few weeks. Come on Evil Kanevil, let's go adventuring." she said as she led him out of the guest house.

After finding the wine glasses, they came back and enjoyed a nice dinner. Which Annie figured was the perfect time to tell him how much their little operation had cost today.

"Well was it worth it at least?" Auggie asked.

"Well yeah I mean, I haven't felt this good in a long time, Troy's fingers were to die for."

"Not what I meant." he replied with a smirk.

"I know what you meant. And yes it was worth it. I'm meeting her tonight for drinks. We're BFFs." Annie said.

"BFFs?" Auggie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Best friend forever, gee Auggie, for a tech geek, you're a little slow on your acronyms." Annie said.

"No I'm not, just hurt. I thought I was your BFF?" Auggie punctuated the statement with a put so pathetic that is had Annie laughing so hard she choked on the wine she was attempting to drink.

"Whoa killer," Auggie said, reaching over to rub her back, "you ok there? Don't die on me. You're probably the only one who'd be willing to visit me in prison."

"i'm fine Auggie really, you are just in rare form tonight, I wasn't ready for it." Annie replied. "and anyway, if they were conjugal visits, I'm sure Bea and a few other ladies from the agencies would take the chance" Annie smiled.

Auggie smiled back, "Who says I'd want anyone but you".

Annie just stayed where she was. Auggie's comment had stopped her as her mind was coming up with a snappy comeback. He couldn't mean it that way. Not the way that was making her heart flutter and her face flush. In the way that she had always hoped Ben would say something to her when he showed up again. But Ben had shown up and gave her a job to do, a mission to accomplish and used her feelings for him to accomplish it. She didn't get that feeling from her conversation with Ben.

But she was feeling it now, with Auggie. That indescribable feeling that made you happy but wanting to throw up the same time. She was burning up but felt a cold chill run up her spine. At that moment, she was glad Auggie couldn't see the blush on her cheeks that she knew was there.

"Annie, sweetie, you ok?" Auggie reached out and traced the edge of Annie's face, pushing a few loose hairs away. For half a second, Annie thought about leaning in, about what it would be like to kiss Auggie. To feel his lips on hers, his hands in her hair.

_Ok Annie, slow down here. It's your best friend. Too many inappropriate thoughts here._

"I, um, have to get a shower." Annie said, backing away slightly. "I'm meeting Liza at 8 for drinks."

"Ok" Auggie replied. "I'll clean up."

"No Auggie, its ok. You're liable to break your neck in there."

"Really Annie, I think I figured it out by now. You think it will be ok for me to crash on your couch. I don't really feel like going home."

"Sure, mi casa is su casa. I'll lay some things out you might need before I head out".

"Sounds perfect".

Annie got up and headed towards the bathroom to start a nice cold shower.

"


	6. Chapter 6

**When It All Comes Crashing Down**

Author Note: Hey everyone, sorry it took awhile, long work week for me. But here is your next chapter, time for Annie to get Michael Westen on :) Obviously at this point with the episodes that have aired, this has all become AU. But you all still seem to be enjoying it so I figured let's see where it goes.

Annie wasn't a stupid girl. She knew there was no way that Liza trusted her enough to just tell her who the source was only after a day of bonding over broken hearts. But hopefully it was enough to get her inside Liza's car, that was all she needed. And a little bit of luck. OK, a lot of luck.

On her way home from the spa, Annie had stopped by to pick up a few supplies. Namely, a cell phone. Amazing what safety conscious parents will buy these days. Like cell phones with tracking devices in them which you can monitor online. Add a battery pack for a little extra power for the receiver and some duct tape to hold it all together, and you had your own little bug and GPS in one.

The trick was getting it someplace where it would pick up something worthwhile in its short battery life, without being noticed right away.

So when Annie saw the bar she was suppose to meet Liza at, she made sure to park a little further out of the way then needed, making sure no one inside the place could see her.

The place was certainly no Allen's Tavern that was for sure. It was one of those classy martini bars you thought went the way of tommy guns, flappers, and pin stripe gangsters. The place was dark, with those classic ugly maroon felt booths and the majority of the light was coming from illumination off the liquor bottles on display at the bar.

Liza was sitting at a table in the far corner, though she was far from alone. Two dark haired men of Italian looking heritage sat with her. All three were laughing at something the one man had just said. Obviously this op just got a little harder and more annoying was all Annie could think as she approached the table.

"Annie, you made it!" Liza shouted across the room, like she had just found her long lost best friend. From the sounds of it, Liza had started her evening drinks much before Annie. Annie approached the table and slid into the seat across from Liza.

"Annie, this is Claude and Marcelle. They saw me sitting over here waiting for you and they came over to keep me company."

When Liza had said the names, Annie had to do everything in her power not to break out in laughter. Oh if only Auggie could be here right now.

Auggie. The cold shower hadn't helped much in that situation. After getting ready for her night, Annie had laid out a pillow and some blankets for him and made sure to point out anything else he made need. The conversation had been limited at best. Not that angry, I'm not speaking to you silence but rather that, I'm going to be quiet because I don't want to mess up something great here.

And their friendship was great. Auggie was the best friend Annie could remember having in a long time. Military kids didn't get the chance to make too many lasting relationships. Annie couldn't imagine her life with out his laughter, his jokes, his kind words. When she was with him, there was this unexplainable feeling of contentment, of safety that she couldn't really place. And she didn't want to lose that ever. Be that by him going to jail or by her capitalizing on some unclear and hormonal impulse she was having every time he was near.

"Annie?" Liza's voice broke the silence.

"Huh... oh sorry Liza. Just thinking." Annie said.

"Look Annie, we talked about this today, don't waste another thought on him. He's a waste. Trust me. Now what do you want to drink?" Liza asked.

Oh this was going to be a long night

Meanwhile back at the guesthouse, Auggie was having his own internal debate.

Why, oh, why had he said that to her? Conjugal visits? Well technically she said that part but then his remark back. Not that he hadn't meant it, but to say it out loud like that. She had barely said anything to him the rest of the night before heading out the door. He had quite possibly just ruined his friendship with the one person who was putting her neck out on the line for him. And all because he couldn't keep his fantasies to himself.

He had meant what he said on so many levels. First off, he wasn't interested in having anyone at the agency come visit him if prison was where he ended up. No matter what type of visits they were. No one but Annie. He couldn't imagine his life with out her amazing laugh, that perky sense of humor, and her complete sweet girl personality. Prison wouldn't take that away from him. Second, and the part that he hadn't wanted her to know, was exactly what he said. The only person Auggie Anderson fantasized about anymore was his accomplice in crime.

Auggie can remember the exact first night it had happened. It was after her brush pass gone bad in Zurich. When he lost communications with her he was frightened. Not just for her or for her safety, but for him too. It wasn't until that exact moment when he realized exactly how quickly and how far she had weaseled past his defenses. He always did his best to keep the operatives in his care at arms lengths. After all, he was suppose to envy them, getting to do field work when he was stuck at a desk. But with Annie, he just couldn't. Something about her just drew him in.

And that night when she had arrived safely from Zurich, was the first night of Auggie's dream. Him, her, his bed. The feel of her skin on his, the taste of her lips, the scent of grapefruit mixed with sex. It all seemed so real to him. When he'd woken up the next day, he actually reached over to the other side of the bed to check that she wasn't laying next to him. And he was somewhat surprised at the overwhelming disappointment that flooded him when he realized she wasn't there. He'd had the same dream many times since then, and yet the disappointment when he woke up and reached over to check never lessened. The night after the whole incident on the train, it wasn't Tash he dreamed of, but Annie.

Even when he had been sharing a bed with Liza Hearn, he would wake up and his senses would be assaulted by the smell of CK One and the feel of a warm body next to him, the disappointment was still there, though on those occasions it was also mixed with a feeling of guilt and disgust.

So now, here he sat. In his best friend's guest house, laying on her couch trying to not feel completely helpless over the fact that she was out there, putting her job in jeopardy, for him. And on top of that he had made her uncomfortable with his badly placed comment.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled in frustration. He got up and walked a path back and forth in front of the couch. His job from this point of the mission was pretty simple. He just waited. Once Annie had turned on the cell phone and gotten it placed, it was his job to listen to the receiver for any interesting conversation. Hopefully a conversation that would lead to the leak, and clear Auggie's name.

Before she had left, Annie and Auggie had found the frequency for the cell phone she had bought. He had the cab take him to his apartment after Annie had left to grab the equipment he would need. Every good hacker kept a few pieces of equipment off the book. The agency had replaced some of the monitoring equipment last year and Auggie had made sure to save a few pieces for himself, though if anyone found out he'd be in trouble. Not that he wasn't already.

When he had returned to the guest house, he'd set everything up. Now all he was waiting for was a call from Annie to tell him it was a success.

Which he didn't have to wait much longer for. His phone went off and he answered quickly

"Annie?" Despite his best effort, he could not keep the worry out of his voice.

"Hey Aug, time to tune in. I think I gave her enough to get her going. Chances are she'll be dying to verify the info I just gave her." Annie was all business.

"Ok Annie. I'll listen on this end. What are you going to do?"

"I'm good for now. I'm watching the tracker on the web right now to see if she heads anywhere interesting. I'll follow it when she moves." Annie said.

Auggie clicked the scanner on, inputting the frequency he needed with the cell phone tracking code.

"Alright Annie, I am all ears. I'll call you if we get anything interesting." Auggie replied.

"Good. This will work Auggie. We're going to get her, I know it. Trust me."

"Always do," was Auggie's simple reply as Annie hung up the phone.

If there was one person Auggie trusted right now, it was Annie Walker, of that he was sure.

Annie sat in the car, watching the GPS tracker online. The little red dot that signified Liza's car was moving north, towards the more touristy part of Washington. The dot stopped just outside a park. Annie could only hope that the cell phone bug was working. Because if not, she had no idea if Liza was stopping for coffee or to gather government intel.

As Annie sat in the car, she considered any of the areas she could have gone wrong tonight. Maybe Liza had found the bug, maybe she hadn't believed Annie and wasn't going to verify the info she had told her.

A night in the bar with Liza Hearn was interesting to say the least. Who would have thought the woman could down her liquor so fast. The women drank, continued their Auggie bashing (which Annie felt eternally grateful for, though she was going to ask him why he had said her name on a few occasions while he and Liza were in bed), and for the most part seemed like two jilted women bonding over a common enemy.

The hard part was monitoring alcohol consumption. She didn't want Liza so drunk that she couldn't coherently understand the implications of what Annie was saying, nor did she want to be too drunk to drive herself. So after the first round of vodka and sprite, she purposely told the bartender to make her drink a just sprite and to reduce the alcohol in Liza's when she went up to order the next set of drinks. A well places story to the man about Liza's alcohol 'issues' made sure the man followed the orders.

It was around 1 am when Annie finally saw her window of opportunity and acted on it.

"Annie, come on, one more before last call." Liza said.

"I wish I could Liza, really I do, but I have work tomorrow. Flights to Iran leave early." Annie said, then had the thought to look shocked. "Ooops, pretend you didn't hear that."

Liza looked a little put out for a few minutes before meeting Annie's eye.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Does what bother me?" Annie replied.

"What your doing?"

_Damn, did she know?_

"I mean," Liza continued, "the lying to people all the time, the ethics behind what you do. How can you work for those people and still sleep at night?"

_Whew..._

"They pay the bills, what can I say?" Annie replied. "I mean the money is good, and I get to travel places all over the world."

"Yeah to 3rd world counties who's main source of income is arms dealing and stolen electronics. Not exactly a vacation spot." Liza took a sip of her drink . "Like Iran, what in the world would posses you to want to do there. I've been there a few times for a stories and let me tell you sister, I enjoy my indoor plumbing."

"Well yeah, I admit it's not the most glamourous area to visit," Annie started.

"Seriously," Liza interrupted, "why are they sending you there?"

Annie pretended to think about it a minute. "I'm sorry Liza, I can't. We shouldn't even be talking about it in public like this." Annie made a point to look around the room, as if checking for someone watching her.

"Oh come on Annie. You and I both know you have something to tell me. Why else would you be talking to me like this. I mean the act in the spa was good, but you still love Auggie, I can tell. You'll go back to him when he apologizes. This isn't about him. This is about you. You wanted to tell me something." Liza looked her dead in the eye.

Annie continued to hesitate.

"Annie I promise, I never reveal my sources."

Annie leaned in closer to Liza. "Have you ever heard the name Ben Mercer?"

Shortly after their conversation about Mercer, the inside information he possessed about the agency and the rouge operations run by Henry Wilcox in the years before Arthur Campbell, some true, some a rumor, and some, complete fabrication, it was time to head out the door.

"Hey, I am going to head to the bathroom before we head out. Mind waiting?" Annie asked.

"No," Liza said, "actually I have to make a quick call, I'll be right outside."

Phone call at 130am, so she had taken the bait. Annie walked into the ladies room, making sure no one else was there. She reached in her purse and turned on the small cell phone, checking the battery power. She put the phone back in her purse, then lent down and took off one of her heels.

Auggie was so going to owe her a new pair of shoes after this. Maybe two pair for this.

She cringed as she broke the heel off one of her favorite shoes. Then she came hobbling out of the bathroom.

"Uugghhh!" Annie made a dramatic sigh as she approached Liza.

"What happened?" Liza asked.

"My shoes, I broke my heel. Damn, these were my favorite ones too. And my car is parked all the way down the block too. Perfect!"

"Well look, my car is right there, let me take you to your car."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Outside they slipped into Liza's black BMW. Annie kicked her heel off as she sat down.

"I think I twisted my ankle somehow," she said as she rubbed it. Leaning down, she knocked the cell phone out of her bag and under the front passenger seat.

"Do you need me to call you a cab to the hospital? I'd take you myself but I have to be up early tomorrow."

"No, no, I have flats in the car, just going to stay away from heels for a week and I'll be fine. That's my car right there, the red one." Annie pointed out.

Liza pulled the car off to the side next to Annie's car. Annie slipped her broken heel back on and gathered her bag.

"Liza look, about what I said in there, you're not gonna..."

"Annie of course not. Now go home and get some sleep. You have a long flight tomorrow."

"Thanks Liza, bye."

As Liza Hearn turned the corner, Annie sat in her car and called Auggie. The information Annie had given Liza was too good for her not to follow up on. The hope was, Liza would take the information to her source as soon as possible. Liza and whoever her source was were smart people. They wouldn't want to talk of sensitive information over the phone, knowing that enough people were probably already watching Liza's phone and email . This would have to be a face to face meeting. And Annie was going to be right there.


End file.
